


Up With The Crows

by PaleGhost



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bar, Bathroom, F/M, NSFW, Sex, Vanilla, club, exhibition, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleGhost/pseuds/PaleGhost
Summary: Qrow swoops in on Skylar, a huntress tutor from Beacon on a stakeout. Her night then goes far differently than she imagined..





	Up With The Crows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin/gifts).



The beat of music rocks the building, vibrating the floorboards and knocking through the walls. Neon signs outside lead into an alleyway and down into a basement repurposed into an underground nightclub. It's sketchy, but definitely not low-key enough to avoid authority attention. Skylar sat in a dark corner, taking in the scene. The club wasn't to discretionary about the drugs there. Soft, recreational stuff was blatant out on the dancefloor and the bar. The counter where Skylar sat was nicked from razor marks in long lines. A few people had been led into back rooms, where the good stuff blatantly must have been. The place was ripe for a crackdown, as fun as it really looked. Suddenly, a silhouette covered her vision, and settled itself in front of her. The open gray vest and button up shirt, combined with the black cloak, made Qrow look more like a shadow in this corner than a real person. "You know, you should never eat the peanuts at bars. It just makes you thirstier, you order more drinks, the cycle continues." He chuckled, liquor heavy on his breath as he produced a steel flask for him vest pocket. "I always bring my own stuff with me." The older man tilted his head back and took a shot before offering it to Skylar. "It's the hard stuff, if you want it." Qrow said with a chuckle. "Anyways, what're you doing here, sweetcheeks?" He asked, looking around as what could be considered a rather deplorable place.

Sitting on one of the many stools that sat at the bar, the smaller black haired female traced her pointer finger along the rim of her glass, this steakout she was on seemed to be taking forever. She was hoping for a little more excitement then this, lifting her gaze back up just in time to see the silhouette of the man that sat beside her. Looking him up and down curiously, she couldn't deny that he was quite attractive; though pushed the thought aside as he started to talk to her. Skylar did in fact recognize Qrow, but had never gotten in any solid conversations with him. Resting her chin on the palm of her hand listening to him speak, a small smile spreading across her face breathing a laugh. Reaching her hand out she took the flask from his hand, "You're just full of facts aren't you?" She asked teasingly taking a swig of the liquid in the flask. The burning in her throat made her cough softly. She handed him back the flask as she cleared her throat. "Wouldn't you like to know. I could ask you the same thing." She told him in a soft flirtatious tone.

Qrow shoved the flask away with a gentle glint before it slipped beneath his vest and into its respective pocket. "You know I frequent bars. I like the quiet. depressed atmosphere." He laughed, leaning onto the counter. "Or you know, being alone around so many people partying to music." He rubbed his stubble for a second, which seemed unkempt and a little gray. He then used the same hand to cup Skylar's chin, angling it against the dim light. "Maybe we can be alone together." He teased, his voice dripping with a clumsily flirty attitude. Qrow inched in closer, stumbled a bit, and then held himself still, clearly a bit hammered. The smell of hard whiskey might sting Skylar's nose.

Holding a innocent smile as he spoke to her his reasoning making her giggle a little. Feeling his hand cup her chin she felt her heart skip a beat suddenly, his teasing and flirty tone made her smirk subtly. Reaching a hand out she placed it on his knee leaning closer to him, not really minding the smell of whiskey on him. It was better than the scent in the club. "I'd like that." She purred softly, her hand sliding from his knee up to his thigh giving it a light and teasing squeeze. Her eyes darkened as her pupils dilated, taking in his appearance in the dim lighting. The subtle lighting made him just that more attractive than he already was. Her faunus ear twitched on top of her head to get a better feel of the music that was playing around them, finding the genre almost a bit unfitting.

The corner of Qrow's lip quirked up into a little smirk. "Oh, I'm glad." He said nonchalantly before his hand ghosted up from her chin and up to the side of her head. He cupped it, fingers pressed into her hair, his index and middle finger situated behind her faunus ear. Qrow leaned forward and mashed his lips against Skylar's, getting used to the way they felt before gradually transitioning into a smoother, more intense kiss. The taste of whiskey was strong in his mouth, but he seemed as if he didn't exactly care to realize it. His thumb glided across her cheekbone and back, as he pushed a little closer towards Skylar.  
Feeling a slight shiver run up her spine when his fingers pressed into her hair, and the feel of his fingers grazing her ear made a noise want to bubble from Skylar’s throat. His lips pressed against hers, she closed her eyes pressing her lips back against his, getting a feel for his lips her free hand sliding to the back of his already messy hair gripping at it lightly. She felt as if the whiskey that tainted his mouth and lips were enough to get her drunk. As he moved closer to him her hand slid further up his thigh to his side to grip at his clothing. Moving closer to him her knees touching his as she moved further down the stool she sat on. 

Qrow's hand crudely met Skylar's fish-netted knee, his fingers dragging the crosses of fabric as his palm quickly slid up towards her thigh. Everything was a bit jerky, a bit terse, but with a drunk passion that couldn't be invoked by any sober man. His tongue occasionally grazed Skylar's lips before eventually pushing through and wrestling against her own. He was being a bit gratuitous with his behaviour, but who could blame him? His infatuation with Skylar definitely wasn't just from beer goggles. Qrow's hand roughly squeezed Skylar's thigh as he moved in even closer, looming over her a tad bit.

Skylar’s lips parted on instinct whenever his tongue would graze her lips inviting his tongue to slide past her lips. Once his tongue actually slipped past and wrestled with her own she pushed her tongue against his, the second hand taste of whiskey practically flooding her senses. Sliding a hand up his chest and gently massaging the area as he loomed over her, her other hand held the back of his head as she pulled him closer, hungrily pressing her lips into his as much as she could. Humming against his lips the, feeling of his hand squeezing her thigh almost drove her crazy. Taking a hand full of his hair she slowly and roughly tugged at the locks, her teeth going to bite at his lower lip.

The man indulged himself in the kiss and squeezing Skylar's thigh for a moment before pulling away after the bite. He took heavy breaths, his arousal already built up as he forced himself to break away fully. He grabbed Skylar by the wrist and stood up. He waited for her to fully get up before roughly leading her over to the mens bathroom with a slightly drunk stagger in his walk. The lighting inside was dim and mostly only above the mirrors, but everything was a sleek stainless steel and chrome. The sinks weren't even made of porcelain. It was a surprisingly nice bathroom for such a sleazy place. One man was about to enter one of the stalls before Qrow strode up speedily, grabbed him by the collar, and jerked him back and away. The man caught himself on the sink before Qrow pulled Skylar up to him in the stall, their bodies pressed together. He reached back and closed the stall door, pushing Skylar up against the jarringly cold metal, nearly lifting her off the balls of her feet. The kiss began once again with even more intensity, one of Qrow's hands settling on her hip and the other already sliding up the back of her shirt.

Making a small noise of protest when he pulled from the kiss, her eyes half lidded she slid off the stool she sat on excitedly following after him to the men's bathroom, a little surprised at how high quality the bathroom was for such a dirty place. Stumbling against him when he moved one of the men away from the stalls gripping at his clothing to get balanced before she was stuffed into the stall with him. The contrast between the cold metal and the warmth of his body made goosebumps appear on her skin. Arms snaking around his neck and her hand burying back into his hair holding him in place, her lips moving roughly against his, standing on her tiptoes to press more against him. One of her legs slid up his thigh to rest against his waist, pulling him flush against her. Her metal arm slid down to his shoulder to keep her balance against him since she was now only standing on one leg.

Qrow's hands slithered up her spine in jerky motions, and his fingers somehow managed to deftly unhook her bra, with surprising skill despite his intoxication. Qrow hooked his other hand around Skylar's bottom to hold her up so she didn't have to hold herself up. The hand on her back went down only to grip the hem of Skylar's shirt in a fist and drag it up, tugging against her arms to lift them so he could pull it off. He reached back with one foot, closing the seat of the toilet so that nothing could end up in there. A smart precaution for someone so utterly hammered.

The hand that was on his shoulder moved when he held her up himself, occupying itself by unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt. Feeling him tug up her shirt, she held her arms up so he could take her shirt off. Once the item of clothing was off her hands went back to unbutton the rest of his shirt. Her hands slid slowly up his bare chest, feeling every dip of his muscles and the heat that radiated off his skin. Her cold metal hand sliding across his chest, her other sliding down his stomach to the belt he wore, fingers sliding under it. As she lightly tugged at his belt, she smirked against his lips, taking his bottom lip between her teeth again and tugging on his bottom lip lightly. Her metal hand went to the back of his head as her tongue slid across his bottom lip slowly, with her hand on his belt she slid her fingers across the buckle getting a feel for the type of belt he wore, before she started to slowly unbuckle it.

The belt was a simple latch that came undone very easily. It slipped away from the center of his waist and hung by the loops of his slacks. There was already something rigid tenting against the fabric around the zipper of his pants. His fingers reached back up to tangle in her hair while his other hand went to remove her bra in a quick manner, nearly leaving it just hanging off one arm before it ended up on the floor. That same hand then crept up the side of her ribcage and cupped a handful of her breast, squeezing and pushing it down with circular motions. It was a bit clumsy, and he was clearly a bit dazed by the mix of alcohol and arousal.

Skylar moaned against his lips and arched her back into him as her breast was groped. The hand that had worked at his belt didn't waste time in unbuttoning and slowly unzipping his pants. Pressing her hips against his, she could feel his arousal through his pants as it pressed against her. Her hand grabbing and clawing at his hip she slowly ground against him, a satisfied noise bubbling from her throat. Pressing her heel against his backside she pressed his lower body more against hers as she ground against him, her arousal aiding to her bold actions, moaning softly into the kiss biting his bottom lip again to suppress any more noises

As she focused on trying to keep the noise down, Qrow's hands had been making hasty work to unbutton Skylar's shorts and tug them down. He didn't care to work at the fishnets for even a second, finger curling into an area near her crotch and ripping the webbing apart to expose her slit. Qrow's hand stuck between her thighs, and his middle digit dipped into Skylar's folds. The pad of his finger quickly found her clit, and rotated around the sweet spot, occasionally grazing the little nub to tease the living hell out of the girl.

Feeling a rush of heat start to burn in the pit of her stomach from just the feeling of him unbuttoning her shorts, her hand tugged at his hair as he worked to rip her fishnets, her hips moving against his hand feeling his finger working at the sweet spot between her thighs. Holding back a whimper she felt her legs start to shake from his teasing as a long whine pushed past her lips. Having to pull from the kiss her head pressed back against the metal of the stall, a hand reaching up to cover her mouth to keep herself quiet. "F-Fuck.." She cursed under her breath as she panted softly. Her cheeks were tainted a shade of pink from how hot her body was becoming, and she bit at her knuckle, ears flattening against her head from his teasing.  
Qrow couldn't help but let out a low, almost growling chuckle as his finger suddenly pressed up against her clit, sliding his index finger on the other side and rolling the nub between the two, the same fingerwork assaulting one of Skylar's nipples up above. It lasted for a bit until Qrow finally pulled his hand away from Skylar's breast to reach down and stick a thumb into his boxer briefs, tugging them down and letting his erect member free. He removed his hand from Skylar's crotch just to push his shaft up against her folds while he dipped his head down to bite Skylar's neck, leaving a definite mark as he sucked on it a bit to make it darker. His hands switched again, one groping at her rear to keep her steady and the other finding Skylar's opening and pushing a single finger inside, just to tease her for what was really coming.

A moan forced its way out of her throat when he pressed his finger to her clit, finding it harder to try and suppress the noises she wanted to make. Head tilted back against the metal door, her body pushing against his hands as he continued his assault on her nipple and her clit. Soft moans and whimpers bubbled from her lips and her eyes closed tightly. When he stopped to pull down his boxers she panted heavily getting a little tired of his teasing. Feeling his member pressed against her it sent a shockwave of arousal through her, a loud humming moan leaving her mouth with him biting her neck, her fingers weaving into his hair keeping his head in her neck. His touch was hot against her feeling like she might explode from his teasing. Growling softly she tugged his hair again harshly her lips brushing against the side of his head as his face was in her neck. "Fuck Qrow, quit teasing me." She muttered in a sultry yet shaky voice.

Qrow slowly pulled his finger out of her, before chuckling again in Skylar's ear. "Alright, we'll get right to the main course then." He taunted, before moving his hand back to his own crotch, he positioned himself, and lead his shaft up between Skylar's thighs, lifting her up a bit and holding her up against the door before moving his hips up, sliding the tip up and down her folds, pushing it against her clit, and then her entrance, and then her clit again, teasing her slowly before finally he pulled Skylar back down onto him, gradually sliding himself inside of her.

Her hands resting on his shoulders as he moved himself against her, a long drawn out whine leaving her lips again from him still teasing her as he slid his member against her. Opening her mouth to say something, she was cut off when he slid himself inside her. The sensation made a gasp rip from her throat before groaning lowly muttering curses under her breath. Once he was fully sheathed inside her she gripped his shoulders tightly, her eyes half lidded with her pressed so closely against him she was able to wrap her other leg around his waist to hold him against her. "You can move now." She told him breathlessly.

Qrow took in a few deep breaths as he prepared himself. A bead of sweat slid down his temple and got lost in his stubble. It was a bit hot in this three by two steel cube now. He reared his hips back, then bucked up into her roughly, jerking her upwards. It might've been a tiny bit painful, but he could barely control his impulses. He began gyrating his hips, sliding his length out before thrusting it back into Skylar's insides, biting at her neck a bit more before locking in yet another sloppy kiss with the girl, his stubble scratching against her cheeks every so often. "I'm gonna show you a real scythe technique.." He taunted, punctuating the sentence with a thrust.

With each thrust she would let out a low moan, her arms wrapping around his shoulders and gripping at the back of his shirt. The feeling of her bare chest rubbing against his whenever he would thrust up into her sent shocks of electricity through her. Her lips attached to his in a needy kiss, her hands slid under the back of his shirt to dig the nails of her real hand into his back. His taunt made a laugh leave her lungs, having it forced out when he thrusted into her again. "I think I won't be able to walk after this training session." She breathed in response, hoping that he got the subtle hint that she wanted him to make sure she wouldn't be able to walk the next day. Her legs tightening around his waist her nails digging harshly into his back.

Qrow only responded with one of those deep drunken chuckles that rumbled dryly in his throat. He began thrusting in a fast rhythm, letting the end of each thrust pound in at a different angle, looking for sweet spots to keep revisiting with each thrust he drove inside of Skylar. He reached up with his one free hand and cupped it behind her head, his fingers folding around one of her faunus ears and pulling on it, as well as a few stray locks of hair around the ear. With that, he dipped his head down to leave more deep black marks along Skylar's clavicle, grunting against her skin as he kept pistoning his length between her walls, sweat condensating on his skin now as he put himself into a hundred and ten percent effort for the girl between him and the stall door. The door, in question, was now creeking on it's hinges and the lock clattered about with each movement they made.

Skylar dragged her nails down his back with each thrust, knowing there would be deep marks left behind. With all that was happening between him thrusting into her, and him pulling her hair and the ear on top of her head, with how sensitive her ears were, it cause a much louder moan to leave her throat as it echoed off the walls of the bathroom. The noises of the door creaking along with the sound of their bodies pounding against each other added to her arousal. Starting to move her hips to meet his thrusts she felt her walls squeeze around him when he hit a certain spot inside her, which added a loud string of curses to leave her bruised lips. "H-Harder, right there, holy shit!" She cursed biting her bottom lip her nails digging into his back to the point where she could draw blood if she really wanted.

Qrow inhaled sharply as Skylar dragged her nails down his back. It only encouraged him to start thrusting harder where Skylar had told him too. "I am going to fuck you through this door.." He grunted out the sentence in a string of words between his strong thrusts into Skylar. He kissed up her neck and so her ear, biting on her earlobe and tugging on it with his teeth as his other hand began pulling harder on her ear and hair. "You're gonna need a god damn ride home after this.." He grunted lowly, his stubble brushing against her fresh sensitive hickies. His hand groping her bottom squeezed harder as Qrow only sank deeper into lust. Surprisingly their lewd noises were louder than the thumping beats through the wall, and while no one could hear them from outside, anyone who came into the restroom quickly left.

Skylar’s noises of pleasure got louder the more Qrow thrusted into the spot that left her seeing stars, her body becoming weak when he pulled harder on her ear and her hair. The action made her completely succumb to whatever Qrow wanted, she almost came just from his statements. A screen of sweat covered her body feeling the coil in her stomach start to become almost unbearable waiting for her release. Her nails dragged harshly down his back, finally drawing blood and leaving multiple scratches on his back. To hold back her loud cries of pleasure she sank her teeth into his shoulder, biting harshly with each pounding thrust. Tears forming in the corner of her eyes from the immense pleasure, her robot hand tangled in his hair pulling his face from her neck and pressing a sloppy heated kiss to his lips after she pulled from his shoulder. Moaning continuously against his lips, it took so much of her focus to try and kiss him between his thrusts, her walls tightening more around him to signal she was close. Her other hand leaving his bleeding back to tangle in his hair as well yanking and pulling on his hair as she kissed him.

Kicking it up a notch, Qrow hooked both of his hands around Skylar's rear. groping her bottom as he lifted her up against him and the wall, thrusting even harder now as he felt her tightening on his length, trying to push her to the edge and get to that ultimate release of pleasure. He went and bit at one of her faunus ears to add to the feeling in Skylar’s body, surprisingly attentive to what she liked even though he was dizzily drunk with whiskey and tension at this point. "I wanna feel you cum.." He growled into her ear with it still between his teeth.

Arms wrapping around his shoulders the pleasure too intense to focus on anything else as she buried her face in his neck. Whimpering and moaning loudly when he bit her sensitive ear, panting heavily she clung onto him like her life depended on it. Her orgasm seconds away as he kept her ear between his teeth his words were enough to make her cum around his length with a loud cry. Her nails dragging along the side of his neck as she moved her hips against his thrusts to ride out her orgasm her vision a blur the whole time.

Qrow's digits dug into the flesh of Skylar's rear as he pistoned himself up one more time, seeing stars as he reached his climax. The head of his length pumped out ropes of hot cum, painting her inner walls with his orgasm. He panted hard as it died down slowly, slowly settling back onto the closed toilet seat, letting Skylar sit in her lap besides his length still being wedged in her. He slowly lifted her off after a moment of cherishing the feeling, swallowing into a dry throat after their intense little session. "Seems like curiosity killed the cat.." He joked with a little exhausted chuckle.

Leaning her weight against him as she came down from her intense high, when he sat down on the closed toilet she slumped against Qrow’s chest. A small whine leaving her lips when he slid her off his length only to sit back on his thighs. She was still in a daze when he spoke up, breathing a tired laugh she buried her face into his neck. "I was not expecting this to happen tonight. " She breathed, pressing lazy kisses to his neck as a sort of thanks for the events that had transpired. "But damn.. We'll have to do that again sometime. " She said with another tired chuckle.

“Oh, we will.” Qrow agreed, wrapping an arm around Skylar as he leaned back, relaxing and cooling down with her.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a roleplay between a friend and I that I wanted to post. I edited it real quick and popped it on here. Enjoy!  
> I'm not used to writing men in sexual scenarios (as a girl) so I hope this worked out okay.


End file.
